Code Geass: R1 (SuzaLulu Interacting Game)
by AWdgm
Summary: This is a SuzaLulu Interaction Game (Rating may change if there are any R-18 content in the future, rating T safe), all plot are written by AWdgm, whereby reviewers gain control over the flows of the story. Game play direction is in the first chapter. Futuristic gaming themed, use of the anime/manga code geass world as in-game background setting. Read scenarios and review option.
1. Game-play Directions

**Author's Notes: **

**(IMPORTANT)**

This **is** an original work of fan fiction but also can be considered as an interaction game, something similar to Bishojo games (aka Gal-games) and Otome games. In other words, basically it is a dating game but majority of the plot involved around only two characters (depending on how the plot is controlled by the "players").

Interesting, right? Here's the thing: How do you play this game in ? Easy, make a good use of the **review** button and of course, there is a problem. I know many people did not like to review stories after reading them; even I had to admit that I don't like reviewing, especially chapter by chapter.

The flow of the story is 100% based on the reviews (although it is all up to the authors to write the plot). There can be choices of A and B or even more in some scenarios in the story. The most chosen choice as gathered in the reviews will then be the trigger in the next chapter, continuing the flow of the story.

A sample Scenario:

The person fell from the stairs. Do you think he is?

(**A**) Injured? (**B**) Perhaps just a bruise? (**C**) Serious injured?

Then, what the "player" has to do is **click** on the review button and submit the choice. Note: If a player has 2 or more selected in multiple choices, only 1 will be randomly selected by the author.

There is a time period given or numbers of reviews the author is willing to receive until a new chapter of scenario is updated. Majority of the most chosen choices will be selected to continue the story.

Late review submission will **not** be entertained, since it is impossible to do so when the story had already progressed.

Of course, "general" reviews are still welcomed but they will not be considered as a number of review-votes (lets' call it that way…) **unless** a determined choice is listed in the review as well as leaving a general review.

I apologize for wasting a chapter on explanations if you already know how to play this game or interaction story, whatever you prefer to name it.

The next chapter will be the beginning scenario.

I hope you will enjoy the game as much as I enjoyed writing this story.

**End of Notes…**


	2. Enter the World of Code Geass

**Welcome to Code Geass: R1.**

Almost immediately after the display of the system's welcome greeting, a small window popped out.

**Please select your preferred language: **

The system chooses the default language as accordingly to the geographical area of the player. However, be the chosen language be Japanese, Mandarin, English, German, French or any other languages would not make any difference in the game. In this game, all players are not restricted to any region accessing locks.

This is what all players around the globe is expecting from, **Code Geass: R1**, the first ever most powerful RPG online game in the history. In year 2121, all gamers' biggest dream to be able to have a 100% gaming experience in gaming can easily be fulfilled. There is no doubt, 2121 is the most glorious generation of high-technology in human history.

A third year high school student, Kururugi Suzaku had bought this game at Akihabara, the final stop of his high school's graduation trip yesterday. At the beginning, he was just attracted by the stunning packaging, but he ended up buying the game out of curiosity.

Through reading the explanation booklet, the game is setting in a fictional world which the entire world had been taken by the powerful Britannia and all the countries were forced to give up their name, taking in the given number as their new name. According to the text, Japan is known as "Eleven", 11. The booklet did not specifically mention anything regarding the main story line in the game, only stated that gamers are able to play freely in the game as how they wish to… Even the characters in the game can be self-determined.

After completing the language selection, almost immediately, another window popped out. **Do you wish to serve under Britannia? **He is not being serious of what choices he should make or he even bothers how it will affect his future progress, Suzaku only gives out a small laugh and chooses **YES**, ignoring the **NO **option in his mind. _It is just a game._

At the same moment, somewhere far away in the West, Lelouch Lamperouge, also a third year high school student had encountered the same question. It does not matter if it is in reality or in games, he is a serious perfectionist. Hence, after a few moments of deep thinking and plotting many possible future story progressions in his mind, he selected **NO** without any hesitation.

* * *

**Player: Lelouch**

Upon confirming his choice, he sinks deep into a black hole the next second. As he sinks deeper and deeper down, he can see his character's past stories, as generated by the system for the game. His name was Lelouch Vi Britannia, the 11th prince of Holy Empire of Britannia. The 97th Emperor, who is his father had unfortunately passed away with serious illness, he was not able to mention who was his successor. That caused his many mistresses triggering a chaos within the empire to fight for their late husband's throne for their sons. His mother and younger sister were sacrificed for the sake of his young self's safety.

Succeed in escaping away from Britannia and as well as throwing away his high status as a royalty, he lived on as "Lelouch Lamperouge", a student who is also a genius, living a normal academy life.

* * *

**Player: Suzaku**

At the same moment of selecting **YES**, the window disappeared and an NPC (Non-Player Character) is walking towards him, from far away. When that person finally reaches in front of him, Suzaku only notices there is a small window popping out right beside that person's figure. It explained that this man is his father who had passed away in the wars with Britannia. Before his death, he was an honorable man, being a prime minister and had respected by many people. That NPC simply explained of his own self's past.

His mother had passed away after giving birth, leaving himself under the care of his father alone. At a young age, he lost his father and home because of war. Lucky or not, he was found and adopted by a Britannian soldier. He was later brought to the military base to be trained, to become an elite soldier in future.

* * *

Both players has clearly understood their character's pasts in the game. Then again, another window popped out again, asking: **Where do you wish to be? **

Player: Lelouch by _default_: 22. England

Player: Suzaku by _default_: 11. Japan

Other choices (not limited to only the selection below):

00: Britannia

01: Canada

02: America

03: Mexico

04: Columbia

05: Brazil

Etc.

* * *

Please do **review** your selection of country for both Suzaku and Lelouch and not just only 1 of them! No need to bother about the area numbers of the countries, simply stating which country will be fine. I wondered how many readers are willing to participate in this game. I am aiming for a minimum number of **10 reviews**.


End file.
